


fOrever

by Morncreek



Category: Forever - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morncreek/pseuds/Morncreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One poem for each episode. Not exactly from Henry's perspective; more like an emotional perspective that allows the reader to experience as Henry feels. Incomplete Work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend listening to pensive but dreamy music in the background à la "1969" by Nexus3Music (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4yDaaQe-p8)

* * *

* * *

     

**I.**

     Death and I  
     We dance and dance  
     so close and yet so distant  
     And though we dance  
     and twirl  
     and bow and curtsey  
     never will we meet


	2. II.

* * *

* * *

 

 

**II.**

     Death beckoned sweetly  
     always the dapper fellow  
     his ever-smiling face  
     rictus tight

 

 


	3. III.

* * *

* * *

 

  
**III.**  
  
     I sometimes imagine what would be  
     if I let the dance end  
     How would Death finish it  
     Slowly, tenderly, exquisitely  
     unwrap me  
     or  
     hungrily, passionately  
     devour me  
  
     A silly question, really  
     Death controls the dance, not I  
  


 


	4. IV.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **IV.**  
  
     Death came  
     Another friend gone  
     another person I outlasted  
     I feel less than I thought  
     I wonder if Death  
     began as me

 

 


	5. V.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **V.**  
  
     The dance continues  
     Swirling and twirling  
     the music tapping  
     drums at a funeral  
     I don't feel sad  
     quite actually glad  
     perhaps a mite mad  
     that Death came in the night  
     but left in the morning

 

 


	6. VI.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **VI.**  
  
     Who appointed Death  
     The time Death arrives  
     And who appointed me  
     that Death would not keep me

 

 


	7. VII.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **VII.**  
  
     Death sleeps and stays forever in their beds  
     but one breath is all I merit

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is incomplete. I last worked on this in Oct. 2014.


End file.
